Até que a morte não separe
by Garota Inu
Summary: Ela o salvou. Ele a matou. Simples assim.


Ela SEMPRE o amou. Desde o maldito primeiro olhar, ela SEMPRE o amou. Infelizmente, da maneira mais perigosa que se há para amar. Ela o amava louca, perdida, extrema e, o pior de todos, incondicionalmente. Viu-o pela primeira vez em um assalto. Assalto este que, mesmo sendo um assalto e mesmo que agora o fato de conhecê-lo a enervava, ela ficou feliz em ter acontecido.

_**The words have been drained from this pencil...**_

Estava voltando da casa de seu primo quando, passou por um beco e o viu. Encostado no muro, olhando fixamente para o outro lado como se estivesse de mal com a parede oposta. Lindo demais. Escondeu-se atrás de um latão de lixo mais próximo para poder vê-lo melhor e para que ele não percebesse sua presença ali enquanto o admirava... foi assim que ela percebeu. Ele não estava sozinho. Ali, no meio das sombras, um brilho prateado e outro dourado. Um revólver e um dente de ouro. Sugou ar exageradamente, se dando conta que fizera algo bastante errado quando parou para olhá-lo.

_**Sweet words that I want to give you...**_

"É só por brincadeira. Você me obedece e sai vivo. Simples." A voz grossa e rouca saiu das sombras como um vento gélido que fez sua pele se arrepiar e estremecer.

Olhou para o garoto e viu que seu olhar duro nem ao menos vacilou. Mas era perceptível que estava apreensivo. Estranho. Ele não estava apreensivo quando o viu no beco.

"Apenas vá pra casa. – Você não quer me obrigar a isso."

_**And I can't sleep... I need to tell you...**_

Se aquela voz do assaltante a fez se arrepiar e estremecer, a voz dele a fez ter borboletas no estômago e praticamente a chacoalhou. Mas não deu muita importância pra isso, afinal estava preste a presenciar algo bastante ruim e traumatizante caso o garoto não obedecesse ao cara.

"Droga, apenas chupe e irá embora!!" O homem gritou furioso.

_**Good night...**_

Ela inspirou forte. Aquele cara não era um assaltante, afinal. Era um tremendo de um viado perturbado! Que nojo. Ela tinha amigos gays, não era preconceituosa, mas seus amigos não puxavam uma arma e obrigavam outros garotos a pagar boquete para eles.

"Não vou fazer isso!" O garoto gritou de volta. "Tenho um mínimo de decência e honra e vá pra casa! Você não precisa disso!"

_**When we're together I fell perfect...**_

"Moleque..." O cara rosnou, dando um passo à frente saindo das sombras, enquanto puxava a trava da arma como um tipo de ameaça.

"Também estou começando a ficar irritado." Ele mandou.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela sentia em dizer ao menino que ser valente não era o certo a se fazer numa situação daquelas, a não ser que ele queira mesmo levar um tiro.

"Agora, chega. Você quem pediu."

_**When I'm pull away from you, I fall apart...**_

Ela não seria uma menina burra igual as dos filmes de terror e ficaria parada. Ela sabia que, com o atrevimento do garoto, o que sobrava para ele depois era o caixão. Então, antes mesmo que o bandido dissesse aquelas palavras, ela correu na direção deles.

Ela não sabia o que a estava movendo, ela apenas foi.

Chegou segurando o cano da arma e o abaixou, mas, com o susto que o bandido levou, ele atirou. Ela gemeu de dor, mas recusou-se a gritar. Não seria uma inútil. Ainda segurando a arma, ela a puxou e a jogou longe do bandido, logo olhando para o garoto. "O que está esperando para pegá-lo?!", ela gritou com ele, sem conseguir falar em um volume mais baixo por causa da dor.

_**All you say is sacred to me…**_

Ele se recuperou do choque e viu o bandido começar a correr. Correu atrás e acertou-o com uma rasteira, fazendo-o cair de costas. Levantou as pernas dele para o alto e manteve assim para não fugir. Olhou-o sadicamente sorridente e adorou vê-lo engolir em seco. "Você quer que eu faça algo bom com o júnior, não quer?" Silêncio. "NÃO QUER?!?!" O homem negou fervorosamente. "Ah, quer sim!!"

Abriu as pernas dele ao máximo e pisou no membro com todas as forças que tinha. O homem deu um grito mudo e desmaiou.

É. Ele entendia e sabia que se fosse ele no lugar deste pobre velho infeliz, desmaiaria também.

Correu para a menina que o ajudou e seu estômago revirou quando viu o tamanho da poça de sangue que a cercava, mesmo ela tentando estancar.

_**Your eyes are so blue. I can't look away as we lay in the stillness…**_

"Vai demorar mais? – Tem um túnel na minha coxa e só tenho cinco litros, mas acho que posso derramar mais dois enquanto espero você se recuperar." Ela reclamou de dentes rilhados.

"Por que fez isso?? – Você nem ao menos me conhece!" Ele questionou, enquanto tirava sua blusa e a amarrava no ferimento.

"Os bombeiros e policiais também não conhecem a maioria das pessoas que salvam." Ela gemeu. "Eu não sei, ok? Eu apenas vim."

"Você é louca.", bufou.

"De nada."

Ele meio que riu enquanto pegava o celular do bolso e discava o número da polícia. "Alô? – Rápido preciso de uma viatura no beco perto do Templo Higurashi."

"Mãe, faz o mundo parar de giraaaa...", ela gemeu com a voz embargada, deitando displicentemente no chão.

Ele a olhou. Estava muito pálida. "Consegui pegar um bandido foragido. E, por favor, traga uma ambulância, tem uma vítima ferida seriamente na coxa. Rápido!" Ele desligou e, pegando a cabeça ela, deitou-a em seu colo. "Garota, não desmaie agora, precisa ficar acordada, a ambulância já vai chegar."

"Você é um anjo?", ela sorriu boba, não tendo forças para segurar a cabeça no lugar. "O corpo é divino, então presumi... –"

_**You whisper to me...**_

"Muito longe disso.", ele a respondeu, preocupado com a demora.

"Oh, Muito Longe Disso, quem foi que escolheu essa merda de nome pra você?!"

Ele girou a cabeça para ela e a olhou. Seus lábios já estavam roxos, e mesmo com sua camisa estancando um pouco, o sangue não parava. Praguejou. "Este não é meu nome, meu nome é Inuyasha."

'_**Kagome... Marry me…**_

"Ah..." Ela assentiu. "Bem, o meu é Kagome."

"Bonito nome."

"Obrigada..." Ela ficou séria e fechou os olhos. "Tchau, ta?" E sua cabeça pendeu pra trás quando sua consciência se perdeu.

…_**Promisse you'll stay with me.'**_

Fora uma forma muito exótica, estranha e incomum de conhecer seu príncipe encantado. Sim, porque os príncipes encantados surgiam do nada num jardim florido, em cavalos brancos, nas horas mais difíceis das donzelas indefesas. Não entre becos, sem cavalo algum, sendo obrigados a atos pornográficos e homossexuais, e com uma donzela indefesa e louca o espionando, pronta pra entrar na frente de um revólver.

_**Oh, you don't have to ask me!!**_

E era por isso que ele não era seu príncipe encantado.

Além de que são os príncipes que devem salvar a donzela, depois que se apaixona, o príncipe jura amor eterno e o principal... não trái sua donzela depois da comemoração de noivado.

E era por isso que estava ali, com aquela faca na mão.

_**You know you're all that I live for…**_

Se ele não era seu príncipe encantado, então não tinha por que ser salva. Ela preferia que o dragão viesse e a comesse, ela preferia que morresse envenenada com a maçã, ela preferia dormir pra sempre... Preferia morrer a ter que viver sem ele, preferia morrer a vê-lo com ela. Não conseguia ver um futuro em que ele não estivesse ao _seu_ lado e não ao _dela_.

É engraçado... ela nem sabia mais se ele a amava ainda ou se quer amou...

_**You know I die Just to hold you... Stay with you…**_

Mesmo nas brigas, que eram bem freqüentes, ela sempre soube que ele nunca a deixaria, sempre conseguira sentir o que ele sentia, ela _o_ sentia. Mas não sentia mais... É como estar olhando para um youkai maligno, mas não sentir sua energia sinistra. E ele nem se quer desconfiava que seus sentimentos eram desta extensão. Claro, porque para traí-la logo depois de sua festa de noivado, não sabia mesmo. Se ele soubesse mesmo a intensidade do amor que sentia por ele, andaria de joelhos toda vez que fosse se dirigir a ela. Não que ela quisesse isso. Ela só queria que ele visse o quanto era amado e que não precisava de outra para isso...

_**Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky**__**…**_

Ela sentia que ele a amava também, sabia que sim. Mas sempre teve a impressão de que mesmo sendo correspondida, mesmo ele lhe dando carinho, lhe dizendo que a amava como nenhuma outra com verdade estampada nos olhos, mesmo tendo agüentado vários de seus erros e empecilhos que a vida dá, ainda assim tinha a ligeira impressão que tinha correr atrás dele.

_**I've always been right behind you...**_

Tocou a ponta da faca no vale dos seios e respirou fundo. Ela não estava desistindo dele. Estava apenas se recusando a vê-lo com outra. Sabia que ia para o inferno, mas não é todo dia que você sofre um acidente fatal ou é morta acidentalmente por um tiro de alguém, intencionalmente ou não. Então, ela teria que fazer ela mesma, já que fora bastante conveniente ele estar transando atrás da porta em que estava encostada, assim ele não a interromperia.

Ela sabia que ele planejava preparar um café da manhã na cama para ela daqui a algumas horas... mas ela já ouvira os gemidos dela demais para se importar. Sabia que ela fugiria pela janela quando acabassem o que estavam fazendo, isso era bom, assim ela não participaria da cena que ele faria quando abrisse a porta e a visse. Ele era lindo quando ficava assustado. Sorriu. Depois que sua vida esvair, o vigiará para sempre, o protegendo de tudo, sendo sua guarda. Como quando se conheceram.

_**Now, I'll always be right beside you!**_

Enterrou a faca onde mirava e nem precisou fazer força para não gritar. Sua boca se abriu em um grito mudo, enquanto suas pernas perdiam a força. Lamentou quando viu que demorava a morrer e descobriu que não havia acertado o coração. Queria que tivesse acertado ali... foi ali que Inuyasha tinha acertado.

Os murmúrios apressados e bastante prazerosos que vinham do escritório aumentaram e ela soube que estavam perto de chegarem ao clímax.

'_Inuyasha!'_

Ela a ouviu gemer e seu coração saltou quando Inuyasha gemeu.

'_Kagome... você é tudo...!'_

_**So many nights... I've cry myself to sleep...**_

'_Isso, sou eu, Kagome... '_

Deus... ele não estava traindo. Kikyou o enfeitiçara para ele pensar que fosse ela ao invés dela mesma.

_**Now, that you Love me I Love myself...**_

Talvez não fosse tarde. Talvez pudesse chamar Inuyasha e ele a socorreria. Até tentou... mas sua voz não passou de um sopro. Conformou-se em que não havia escapatória de sua burrice e olhou para embaixo da cama, onde tinha uma caixa de primeiro socorros. Arrastou-se até ela, a pegou e tirou o rolo imenso de gases que tinha dentro. Olhou para ver se tinha morfina, isso a ajudaria a se salvar, mas não tinha. Chorou. Ela era uma idiota. Ao se matar, acabaria com a vida dele, o arrasaria. Ensopou sua mão com o próprio sangue e deixou um recado para ele que se estendia ao longo do rolo de gase.

_**I never though I would say that...**_

Terminou de escrever e, sem força alguma mais, deixou se cair de bruços no chão. Olhos arregalados em medo, olhando fixamente para a porta da sala onde ele estava.

_**I never though there'd be...**_

"In...nu..."

_**You...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha viu Kagome pular pela janela já vestida, alegando ir rapidamente aos fundos e sorriu. Ela era perfeita. Não poderia escolher mulher melhor para si. Suspirou, pensando em tomar um banho e ir dormir. Caminhou até a porta e, quando estava prestes a tocar a maçaneta, sentiu seus pés molhados. Não tinha nada perto do escritório que pudesse vazar. Olhou para os pés... e sua cabeça girou com a tontura que o cheiro forte de sangue causara. Como não havia sentido isso antes? Abriu a porta e olhou de onde vinha.

Era Kagome...

O que ela fazia ali se ela tinha acabado de sair pela janela?

Olhou para trás a tempo de ver uma silhueta feminina correndo ao longe, forçou sua vista sobre humana e a reconheceu. Era Kikyou...

Não...

Olhou para o corpo na sala e correu até ele, desesperado. "Kagome! Kagome! O que aconteceu?! Ah, meu Deus... Ah..." Ele gritava enquanto ajoelhava na poça de sangue e via a ferida no peito dela. "Amor, o que você fez??"

Ele olhava para da ferida para a poça no chão, fazendo-o lembrar da poça que do tiro havia escorrido, quando ouvir uma tentativa humilhante de respiração. Olhou para ela, suas esperanças inflamando. "Kagome?? – Porque fez isso, o que deu em você?! – Vou chamar a ambulância!" Mas um aperto mais do que fraco o impediu.

"Kik..."

Ele gelou. Então era por isso. Ela MESMA tinha feito aquilo... porque o viu com outra...

Abriu a boca para se explicar, mas a súbita perda do brilho dos olhos dela o paralisou. "Kag??" Ele a chamou e subitamente o peso do corpo dela aumentou enquanto sua cabeça pendia para trás e seu braço caiu para o lado do corpo, deixando um rolo de gase cair e começar a rolar pelo chão.

Não tinha nem ligado para o rolo quando ele caíra, mas notou, pelo canto dos olhos, que tinha algo nele. Engoliu em seco o choro e olhou.

Desejava muito não ter visto. Mesmo depois de ter se ido, ela ainda fazia questão de achar que ele não a amava...

Podia até escutar a voz dela, angustiada e fria, sussurrando perto de seu ouvido, como se lesse o que havia escrito no rolo...

_Foi culpa sua, Inuyasha..._


End file.
